Putting Myself Back Together Again
by cinderella9056
Summary: Sonny is told by Luis Alcazar that he has someone in Sonny's family but Sonny and Jason can't figure out who it could be. Jason & Sonny find out when they meet Alcazar on the docks & Robin is there & not in good shape. They take her to Jason's home & he invites her to stay until they can get Luis Alcazar. What will happen? Was she raped while held? You tell me in a review or a PM
1. Chapter 1

PUTTING MYSELF BACK TOGETHER AGAIN

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

CHAPTER ONE

Sonny and Jason waited on the docks with guards all around them waiting to see what Alcazar had in store for them and what they were waiting for. Alcazar said that he had a family member of Sonny's and Sonny couldn't figure out who he was talking about. He had accounted for everyone and no one was missing. Who did Luis have? Who could he have that Sonny hadn't thought of? There's a light coming this way and Jason nudges Sonny and Luis appears "You know I expected you to come so you could know who I have but I didn't expect to see Morgan by your side which I was sorry I was going to miss seeing and now I'm not, somebody does like me, so any thought who it could be? Who from your family could it be? I'll give you a hint it's a woman."

Jason and Sonny look at each other and can't guess who it is. All women were accounted for.

"Still no clue?" Luis Alcazar asks.

Sonny says. "No, so would you please tell us. I have better things to do than stand here on a chilly night on the docks talking to you."

"Ok, I'll have her brought out, bring the bird."

"Robin?" Jason and Sonny asked at the same time. .

"You know I don't think you mean too much to them. They couldn't even figure out it was you and you paid for that every time they guessed wrong you paid this is just a sample that I will do if you do not give Brenda back to me. Here go see them and release her and leave now."

Jason and Sonny step forth to get her and see what shape she is in. It's obvious what has been done to her, she had been beaten. She wore no clothes, Jason took off his jacket and covered her and she said to them "Get me the hell out of here."

"Robin?"

"Get me the hell out of here." Jason and Sonny look at the each other and leave with her, forgetting about Luis for now, they go to limo and put a blanket over Robin and Jason holds her all the way to the penthouse and Robin asks that Alan be allowed to come to the penthouse with her emergency med supply and her meds. So Jason calls him and tells him everything at Robin's urging. Alan says he will meet them at the penthouse.

"Which one?" Alan asked.

Jason says "Penthouse Two." When they get to the penthouses Jason carriers her into his penthouse and Sonny can tell that Jason was in protecting Robin mode already. Sonny didn't know what this meant for any of his family. His little sister had been beaten and he didn't know what to do.

Jason was taking care of Robin. He was reeling at learning that Robin had been raped and beaten. Jason carefully laid her down on the bed and got her some drawstring sweats and a t-shirt for after Alan examined her. He laid her down and she held onto him not wanting to let go of him. "Its okay, Robin, you are safe now. No one will hurt you like that again. I will rip the heart of the men who did this to you out. I will make them pay."

"Good, you do that. I have never wished anyone dead before but I do now. I want the men who did this to me to pay and I want Luis Alcazar to pay for ordering this and for watching them beat me and urging them on. I want them to pay for what they did to me."

Sonny comes up and knocks on the door and Jason covers Robin up with the sheet that is on the bed even though she still has the blanket on and his leather jacket. Sonny opens the door and tells them that Alan is here. Jason tells Sonny to bring him up and Sonny tells him that Monica is also here.

Robin says, "Let them in."

Jason gets up to leave and Robin says "No! Stay. Please."

Jason said "Okay, I won't leave you."

Robin says, "Thank you for staying. I just can't be strong Robin right now. I need you to help me through this. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can, I will be here for you." Jason says.

"Promise?" Robin says in a weak childlike voice thinking of the past and the secret that she kept from Jason.

"Yes, I will be here for you and when you need me all you have to do is yell and I will be here for you. You are in danger from Alcazar and I want you to stay here with me."

"In this penthouse?" Robin questions

"Yes, I want you to stay here until we are sure you are safe and we need to talk about the past later not now. Right now we need to get you healed up and that means you let Alan and Monica come in. Okay?"

"Okay." Robin said.

"Sonny, go get them." Jason said.

"Alright." Sonny watches them and thinks here go again. Jason and Robin third times the charm, he thought he hopes they make it the whole way this time. He had never seen the connection that Robin and Jason had together and he hopes that this time they make it the whole way, even though Courtney would be hurt because she has a crush on Jason and so would Liz but Jason belonged with Robin, he had known that from the first time that he had seen them dance together. Sonny went downstairs to get the Quartermaine doctors and brought them upstairs so they could attend to Robin. Hopefully she would be alright. She had a hard fight ahead of her, he knew this and he wondered how his wife was going to take Robin being around which if he knew Jason she was going to be around penthouse two and Jason. Sonny knew they had to talk about the past and forgive each other for what happened and didn't happen and wondered if Robin could deal with that. He knew in her present condition she couldn't. He decided to go check on his wife and Brenda and wondered if they were both still alive they hated each other and this was going to destroy Brenda when he told her what Robin had gone through. He headed over there and opened the door and two woman were arguing which didn't surprise him. Well here we go again.

Let me know what you think in a review! Should Luis Alcazar have had Robin raped or just beaten? Tell me in a review or PM me with your answer.


	2. Chapter 2

PUTTING MYSELF BACK TOGETHER AGAIN

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Thank you to all my readers and especially thank you to those who have reviewed and those who have voted either in reviews or sending me a PM I quit watching the show in 1999 when Jason and Robin broke up and in 2005 when the writer's did not put them back together again. If you want a story updated ask me in a review or send me a PM, I have a lot of stories and I want to update the stories that you want updated so please let me know what you want updated.

CHAPTER TWO

Sonny listened to them argue for a moment and knew his wife was losing the battle against Brenda. Considering what was going on in the other penthouse he put a stop to it by whistling and both women looked at him and Carly said "Did Alcazar have any of our family?"

Sonny knew his wife was not going to like what he had to say but he really didn't care at this point. "Yes, Alcazar had Robin."

"She is not family!" Carly said and at the same time Brenda asked "Is she okay?"

"Carly, nothing and I do mean nothing will stop Robin from being my little sister. She is family to me. I don't want to hear that you have said anything negative to Robin, not now. If you do we are going to have a major problem in our marriage. Brenda, no she is not okay Alcazar had his men beat her, torture her and possible rape her. She hasn't said that they raped her but right now I don't know if she was or not. Alan and Monica are with her treating her and so is Jason."

"Oh, no, she is not getting her hooks into Jason again. I will put a stop to this." She says as she moves toward the door and both Sonny and Brenda move to block her.

"You will not interfere with Jason and Robin this time. If you do Carly you can pack and move into the brownstone with your mother. I am not joking Carly. You will leave Jason alone concerning Robin and as for Robin you will be decent to her, no throwing your affair with Jason in her face or throwing her HIV status in her face or insulting her in anyway or trying to hurt her in any way with words or physically. Do you understand me, Carly? Or should I have you pack?"

"You are taking her side against me." Carly said stunned at what Sonny said.

"Carly, right now she needs me and everyone else to help her. She has been beaten, tortured and possibly raped. We don't know yet and I will fight for my little sister because that is who she is my little sister and she has been through hell by the looks of her and you will not make things worse for her. Carly, I will not allow you to make Robin feel worse and neither will Jason. Robin will be living next door with Jason. Do not interfere Carly or pack your bags and go to the brownstone until this is over, your choice?" Brenda listens to this and Brenda and Carly both know he means it.

"I can't believe this, that you would do this for her, I am your wife yet if I don't do what you want you will pack me off to my mother's. You are taking her side and I don't like it. If you do this I will not be waiting. I am not going to let that little miss goody two shoes get her hooks into Jason again. She led him around like he was a puppy. I stopped that once and I will again. I will not allow her to hurt Jason again."

"You are the one who hurt Jason when you cost him Robin, he didn't love you and you couldn't stand that and you played him not Robin and you used Michael to do it. What kind of mother does that? Is this your final answer? That you are going to go after Robin this time and drive her out of Jason's life."

"I am his best friend of course I am going to help him." Carly said.

"Letucia, come here please." Sonny yells upstairs where she is with Michael.

"Why do you want Letucia?" Carly asked, confused.

Letucia comes down the stairs. "Yes, Mr. Corinthos?"

"I want you to help pack Michael anything he would need him and Carly are moving in with Bobbie at the brownstone. You will be employed there to help with Michael."

"Sonny, I don't want to live with my mother." Carly said.

"Well Carly I cannot trust you around Robin and until you wise up and start acting like a grown up instead of a kid than you will not be living here. This vendetta you have going with Robin is ridiculous and I will not have you hurt her. She has been hurt enough by you. She lost the man she loved because of you and I will not let you interfere this time if they are going to try for a happy ever after. You are part of the problem and I will not let you hurt Robin, so go pack or I will have one of the men deliver your clothes and necessities to you."

"You have got to be joking. You really are going to send me to my mother's for a day or two?" Carly asked.

"No Carly, not for a day or two for good if you do anything to hurt Robin it will be permanent as in I will divorce you if you interfere with Jason and Robin. So make your choice do you want Jason and Robin apart than I will have Justice draw up papers and I will sign them. Is hurting Robin worth losing me over? And you will lose me if you pick wrong."

"I love you Sonny, but Robin is no good for Jason. I want Jason happy and him and Courtney are getting close and I don't want Robin to ruin that. He belongs with Courtney, your sister, your real sister, not your fake one."

"That's it I have had it all you think of is yourself and I am tired of it. I want you out of my house now, you are not listening to what I am saying, you are only thinking about yourself and I am tired of your selfishness and I want you out of my house. Johnny." Sonny yells.

Johnny opens the door and says "Yes, Mr. Corinthos?"

"I want you to take Carly to the brownstone. She is moving out and we are getting a divorce and I don't want her in my penthouse again unless she has Michael and she is dropping him off and she does not enter the penthouse without me being here. She is not to go to near Jason's penthouse and Robin at all. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Corinthos. Mrs. Corinthos let's go." Johnny O'Brien says.

"I am not leaving this is my home." Carly said.

"Yes, you are and no this is no longer your home. You pushed it too far and I am tired of having to or having Jason to cover up your messes. Johnny carry her out of here." Sonny went over where her purse is and gets into it and takes out her credit cards he leaves the cash which amounts to about $1500 and says to her when she just stares at him shocked "You will no longer be living off of me. I am having everything canceled as of today. You can get a job to support yourself as for Michael I will still support him just not you. Johnny, take her out of here." Johnny walks up to her and carefully carries the kicking screaming woman who is yelling for Jason out of Harbor View Towers and she is put in one of the limo's and he drives her to the brownstone and she walks in and sees her mother and starts crying and she tells her mother what happened and Bobbie tells her daughter "You should have listened to your husband, I don't blame Sonny at all for tossing you out on your butt, you put Jason and Robin ahead of your husband and I can't say I didn't see this coming you were always with Jason not Sonny, I think you still have feelings for Jason but I am warning you don't go after Jason this time try to get your husband and father of your son back, Sonny. If you go after Jason I will not support you and I will not put up with it or your shenanigans. You are my daughter and I love you, but I will not support you if you go after Robin or Jason those two belong together and they always have, you destroyed Jason's life and I watched you do it and I won't again." Bobbie walks off and a stunned Carly sits down on the chair and pretty soon Letucia shows up with Michael. She can't believe this she was going to make Robin pay for this. She didn't care that Robin was hurt she wanted revenge and she wanted her husband back and Jason with Courtney the perfect little family and Robin no where near it. The things that Sonny and her mother said to her fall on deaf ears. Robin would pay!

Let me know what you think in a review! Should Robin have been raped or not? Send me a review with your answer in it as to rather you want her to have been raped or not or send me a PM telling me if you want her raped or not, I have six votes so far so please do vote so I can start the next chapter. Next chapter it will be revealed rather Robin was raped so please vote and tell me what you want.


End file.
